Como cuando teníamos 16
by Annita MA
Summary: Les voy a contar la historia de dos hermanos, que en su juventud solían llevarle serenata a la misma chica. El tiempo los separo y fue también el tiempo el que se encargó de reunirlos otra vez…y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro…


La canción no me pertenece, pero el Fic sí.  
Este fic, está inspirado en la canción Maracas, la cual es una muy buena canción.  
Espero y les guste…

**Les voy a contar la historia de dos hermanos, que en su juventud solían llevarle serenata a la misma chica. El tiempo los separo y fue también el tiempo el que se encargó de reunirlos otra vez…y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro…**

-Eran las 9 de la noche en Fumbari Oka, los hermanos Asakura se volvían a ver luego de haber tomado caminos distintos. Era su primera visita luego de 8 años de no verse. Yoh estaba muy ansioso por volver a ver a su hermano, luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo; Hao en cambio lo había ido a visitar por un motivo diferente, se había enterado de un rumor, se había enterado de que su hermano se había divorciado de aquella mujer por la que una vez había disputado con él, sí, ella era Anna Kyouyama, que luego de muchos sucesos prefirió a su hermano. Eso era historia, o quizás no, pero a una sí, le daba curiosidad. Al llegar a la pensión Asakura, fue recibido muy bien por un solitario Yoh, ambos tomaron asiento y comenzó la plática…-

**-Hermano, ven te invito una copa-** pronunció un joven de unos 23 años de edad, castaño, delgado, y solo… -

**-Ya no tomo gracias-** le respondió su hermano mayor

**-No tomas, bien te invito un café- **decía Yoh, el cual lo miraba fijamente, había cambiado mucho su hermano

**-Bueno- **suspiró resignado Hao, Hao no recordaba lo inocente que era Yoh

**-Que quiero recordar la época loca…-** decía Yoh con una sonrisa de nostalgia **-de ayer cuando teníamos dieciséis-**

**-Bien, ¿dime que ha pasado con tu esposa?- **preguntó Hao, yendo directo al grano

**-Mmm- **decía Yoh** –Nos divorciamos-**

**-Seguro te dejó por ser infiel- **sugirió Hao, ya que eso lo había escuchado, que Yoh había engañado a Anna, y se preguntaba ¿cómo seguía vivo? Ya que, bueno Anna no era de las que lloraban y se dejaban engañar-

**-No-** respondió inmediatamente Yoh, frunció el ceño, al pensar que su hermano lo consideraba a él, de esos cobardes-

**-Recuerdas que yo le mandaba rosas-** Decía Hao con una sonrisa de lado, ya que él nunca dejó de amarla **-pero la conquistó más tu clavel…-**

**-Así es-** decía Yoh con una sonrisa amplia, pero llena de dolor y nostalgia, le dolía recordar a Anna, pero a la vez, era lo mejor que le había sucedido, y aún no sabía porque se había divorciado-

_Llevamos juntos serenata, juntos hasta el balcón aquel_

_Tú la guitarra y yo maracas, ella quince y nosotros dieciséis _

_Llevamos juntos serenata, juntos hasta el balcón aquel_

_Yo la guitarra y tú maracas, ella quince y nosotros dieciséis _

**-Solo por ser mi hermano te confieso-** decía Yoh, mientras miraba a Hao con una cara triste

**-Que pasa-** preguntaba Hao, que, aunque no lo pareciera apreciaba a su hermano

**-Me divorcie, más nunca la olvide-** confesó Yoh, y así era, aunque se habían divorciado, no existía un solo minuto, un solo día, ni un solo momento en el que dejara de pensar en aquella chica de melena rubia, piel blanca, labios rojizos y ojos negros, negros como la noche, oscura y fría, pero blanca y tranquila.

**-Mmm-** decía Hao, que, aunque él amaba a Anna, quería lo mejor para su hermano, aunque eso le costara su propia felicidad-

**-Extraño su mirar, sueño el regreso, le amo más que cuando me case- **suspiraba Yoh, y aunque pareciera imposible, amaba más a Anna cada día que pasaba sin ella-

**-Bien-** decía muy animado Hao, al cual se le había ocurrido una fantástica idea **-Llevemos juntos serenata-**

**-No, no tiene caso-** decía Yoh, el cual sabía perfectamente que Anna no era de esas chicas a las cuales con una simple canción perdonaban a cualquiera **-Ella no querrá-**

**-Esto lo debe de saber- **proponía Hao, ya que sabía cómo era Anna, pero igual sabía que Anna estaba igual o peor que Yoh, al estar separada de él-

**-….- **Yoh guardó silencio

**-Yo la guitarra y tú maracas- **decía Hao mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba del florero que estaba sobre una mesita junto al sillón un "clavel" y se lo daba a Yoh **-Conquístala amala, como cuando teníamos dieciséis-**

**-…- **Yoh no dijo nada al tomar el clavel, en ese clavel vio reflejado el pasado, el como él junto a su hermano llevaban serenata a Anna, cómo Anna lo escogía a él, su boda, su "primera noche juntos", en fin, recordó TODO-

**-Llevemos juntos serenata, juntos hasta el balcón aquel- **dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos Asakuras, mientras se ponían de pie los dos-

**-Tú la guitarra y yo maracas-** decía Yoh mientras caminaba hacía la puerta con el clavel en la mano

**-Conquístala ámala-** decía Hao mientras seguía a su hermano

**-Como cuando teníamos dieciséis- **dijeron ambos Asakuras antes de salir de la casa con rumbo hacía aquel lugar donde todo inicio hace 7 años, "cuando ellos tenían dieciséis"

_Como cuando teníamos dieciséis  
Como cuando teníamos dieciséis_


End file.
